


mark me up sweetheart

by happymediummm



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art School, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymediummm/pseuds/happymediummm
Summary: Art student Sean falls hard and fast for his human canvas Finn, who he has to paint for his final project.





	1. Chapter 1

Sean had not regretted being an art major once since starting college, or moving all the way to Northern California, or leaving behind his dad and brother, or moving into the tiny 2 bedroom with Lyla. For the first time he had felt like he was where he belonged, he was enjoying school and passing all of his classes even the boring ones that had nothing to do with art. But even those he hadn't regretted.

That was until the morning they were assigned their end of year project, and he meet Finn, his human canvas for the end of year art show. And of course he was drop dead fucking sexy, tattooed, pierced, and quite possibly the most attractive man, no human Sean had even seen.  
As he approached him with the professor, an easy grin spread across his gorgeous face, causing Sean's cheeks to burn.

"Sean this is Finn, you can get to know each other now, just make sure you practice what you will be painting live at the show. You will have the next week to meet and hopefully get your ideas down," Ms. Ambrose said leaving them to "get to know each other".

Finn offered his hand in a slow relaxed way. And suddenly Sean was flooded with regrets, of how he had ended up here, what he had worn that morning, for deciding to take part in the live body painting end of year performance which had been very optional.

"Hey there, Sean, it's nice to make your acquaintance," the dreaded god drawled slowly with a slight accent Sean couldn't quite place. He realized he was staring and still hadn't shaken the offered had which was beginning to drop. He quickly grabbed the guys hand giving it a quick professional shake but got caught up in Finn's warm callused grip before quickly remembering himself and letting go.

"Yeah, uh you too, so do you wanna meet up later this week or.." he trailed off trying to read what the proper thing to say or do was without meeting his heated gaze too much. "We could also start now, maybe go somewhere a little less crowded," he suggested floundering a bit.

"Sure sweetie, sounds good to me."

They ended up at Finn's which was less of an apartment and more of an empty warehouse turned studio space slash house. It was filled with bright colors and a strangely welcoming vibe. It looked like Finn had made himself easily at home in the space, walls nothing more than fabric and a bookshelf that was practically a wall anyways. It left the kitchen and dining room to easily flow into a large sitting area and what he guessed was studio space, filled with odd and ends, paint and car parts scattered about. He set his own art supplies down to further explore.

"Welcome to my little slice of paradise, sweetheart, make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go medicate real quick," he said with a sly smile and a wink as he meandered toward a brightly painted sheet.

"Uh, medicate?" he asked before he could help himself, which stopped Finn, who turned and grinned. He then slowly pinched his finger bringing them to his pursed lips, mimicking hitting a joint, winking suggestively. Anyone else would have looked silly doing it yet somehow he even made that sexy.

"You want some?" Sean almost missed the question and probably would have if it hadn't had been for the fact that he was staring at his lips. He nodded then shrugged trying not to seem as desperate to smoke with this beautiful man as he truly was.

"Yea, I mean if you don't mind," he rushed hoping he didn't sound as awkward as he felt. He blushed looking away then back at Finn, who was still smiling softly at him like the beautiful annoying bastard he was.

"Wouldn't have offered otherwise, doll," the words were like a honey salve to his nerves but the continuous nicknames weren't helping his massive crush that had already completely taken over his mind. Finn disappeared with another wink that almost made him bust a bloody nose like some anime otaku. Sean tried to pull himself together, shedding his hoodie and shooting Lyla a "be home later" text. He sat down on the couch with a fuzzy blanket draped over it's back trying to get his heart rate back down.

Finn reappeared, a joint burning between his lips, a bong dangling from his hand and a large glass jar with green flowers filling most of it in his other. He set them down gently on the graffitied coffee table before offering Sean the joint, blowing a couple Os into the air between them, filling it with a fresh skunky scent. He took the joint with a revenant look on his face, watching as Finn settled into the chair next to him. His knee idly bumped into Seans and didn't move from its place against his.

He took a drag, pulling the smoke deeply into his lungs, taking a second one in quick succession like he would with a cigarette. The smoke burned similarly yet somehow sweeter and a little earthy. He coughed suddenly releasing a lot more smoke than he had been expecting. His lungs stung and he passed the joint back as he continued to cough.

"Careful there, pup," Finn warned tone somehow both softer and rougher than earlier. He leaned closer, a hand finding Sean's back to rub soothing circles against it, leaving too soon. He pulled a lighter out of a pocket and re lit the joint which must have gone out. Sean missed the warm caress, wanting it back almost immediately and found himself swaying slightly closer.

He watched his plush lips wrap around the joint as he pulled getting the end to flare red again, and Sean couldn't help but think how they might look around something else. He had to push that thought away quickly before it went too far and things got even more awkward.

"Mind if I put on some tunes?" Finn's question shook Sean fully back to the present, he shook his head and shyly took the offered joint again. With a few swipes on his phone, a smooth female voice began singing over the speakers in the corners room, a guitar joining in not long after. He managed not to cough this time, but only barely and by the time he breathed out he was beginning to feel warm and floaty and like he might be buzzing slightly. He passed the joint back starting to feel a little more relaxed in Finn's presence until their hands brushed. His heart rocketed again leaving him a little dizzy.

He didn't stop himself from oogling Finn again as he took another slow hit, letting the smoke spill from his lips eyes shutting in bliss. The girl crooned about luck and lost hope and Sean felt like he knew exactly what she was singing about.

By the time they had burned through the joint, Finn already had a bowl packed in the bong and as high as Sean was, his curiosity about the bong beat it. Especially as he watched Finn take a long pull from the long necked piece, cheeks hollowing, smoke billowing around them as he released a veritable cloud. The smoke haloed Finns dreaded head as sun poured through the space. Sean was well and truly fucked. He took the bong with both hands, carefully cradling it as he placed it in his lap.

"Need some help," it was hardly a question, more of an observation as Finn reached over lighting the bowl for Sean, who quickly stated pulling from the mouth piece watching as smoke rose to it then into him. The water in the piece made a gurgling noise and once the smoke was cleared he passed it back with only a little bit of difficulty. This hit immediately made his head feel heavier and his body melt completely into the couch he had been gradually becoming one with.

"There you go, take a load off, Seany boy." Finn rumbled approvingly eyes still on him, seemingly unafraid to wander wherever they pleased. Finn ripped the bong again, setting down on the table and letting the smoke drift slowly from his open mouth to his nostrils, not losing any in the process. He looked serene yet still aching hot, which just wasn't fucking fair in the least, especially when Sean's arousal was rising and his inhibitions were close to nonexistent.

Sean let his eyes slide shut, trying to pull himself back under control. He was supposed to be talking to Finn about his art final not getting high and horny with his canvas. The music shifted to something with lest guitar and a lot more bass. He needed to get to work and stop swooning for someone who he was never gonna see again after this week, and who probably didn't want anything to do with Sean, not seriously.  
  
He eventually opened his eyes and rocked forward slightly. His head spun a little from the sudden movement and he had to pause before getting up a little slower and walking back to the door to grab his stuff. He grabbed his sketch book before returning, not meeting Finn's waiting gaze. He sat down a little closer to the table where her set book down, quickly glancing at Finn who was still watching him, The look was soft and only a little confused at Sean's sudden change in mood.

"We should probably get started, I have a bunch of different ideas, but I need to make sure they will work and that you are okay with placement stuff," he rushed opening his sketchbook. He turned to a sketch of some of the ideas he had sketched the previous night, mainly feathers and skeletons and some fruit and floral layouts, a honeycomb chest piece in multiple renditions, some bleeding blood and honey, some broken open, some glowing from between rib bones. He turned it for Finn to see, a bundle of nerves choking him as he watched Finn's face closely for a reaction. It was hard to read, was he smiling at the art or just because like he seemed to constantly.

"Dang sweetheart, you've got some god given talent here. This is brilliant Sean, I was just gonna let you paint whatever but this is something I'd be proud to have on my body for life, I really mean it," Finn praised, not wavering in his sincerity once. Sean was set alight buy his words, at first not letting himself except near the end, seeing how Finn's eyes shone brightly with his excitement. Finn's fingers traced the blue of the feather not fully touching the piece with an unsaid understanding.

"I put my trust in you, Sean you can paint anything you want, wherever you want." It was like Finn had peered into to his heart and mind and had found his trigger phrase without even looking for it. He needed to leave now.

"Ok, dope, uh I'm sorry but I think I might need to go, kinda promised Lyla I'd pick up some groceries after class," he fibbed pulling his phone out and looking at the screen quickly, Lyla had texted but just a "have fun ;)". Finn nodded, handing him his sketchbook back. "When are you free, I should practice some simple ideas and colors on you to make sure I have the right paint and enough time to do everything I need to on the day."

"How about you give me your number and I'll let you know when works best, I'm guessing you're free in the evenings and weekends, am I right pup?" Sean blushed again and nodded, quickly listing off his number before saying an awkward goodbye, which Finn took gracefully, leaving him with a rumbled "see you soon, Sean."

Sean practically dashed out, racing to his car where he sat for a good minute before actually starting his car and heading back to his place. Lyla was in the living room, a bowl of cereal on her chest half eaten and some cartoon on loud playing on the tv.

"Back so soon, did you strike out?" she teased making space on their tiny couch, lifting her fuzzy blanket for him to join her which he did almost immediately. He didn't say anything just burrowed into his bestfriends side, laying his head on her shoulder. He heard her sniff loudly a couple times. "Are you high Sean? Did you get high without me?" she demanded pulling away from him slightly trying to get a good look at him.

"Yea, Finn got me high and now I think I might be in love with my human canvas," he mumbled against her arm not looking up still. She started laughing and petted his head curling back up to him.

"That bad huh, well I'm going to want every detail later but how about we just veg out to some mindless entertainment and maybe pizza. And you owe me some weed, Sean." Sean just nodded happy not to think about what tomorrow would hold.

Later that night after they had watch 5 hours of brightly colored nonsense and eaten two entire pizzas between them, Sean pulled out his phone from his art bag. He expected nothing yet 5 texts waited for him. 2 from his family bit another 3 from a number not in his contracts. He quickly opened it.

hey picasso it's finn, you left your sweatshirt here by the way

had a good time, darlin  
  
see you tomorrow?

His heart rocketed off into something that felt unsustainable, like it would somehow run free, escape and tell Finn every silly thing he couldn't possibly. How it had felt like lightning being around him how he felt he might combust with each touch, endearment, and compliment. Tomorrow he would be all business, no pot and no flirting. He steeled himself and replied.  
  
hey man, tomorrow works

see you then


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean trys to be professional and fails yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so apparently I'm continuing this, here we go

* * *

Sean groggily awoke to his alarm at 7:45, blindly searching for his phone to put it on snooze. His head felt like it was full of cotton and his mouth tasted like pizza and regrets. He didn't move until 10 minutes later when his alarm went off again telling him if he wanted to make it to his 9 am class he really had to get up.

He stumbled out of bed and straight to the bathroom where he chugged some water and quickly brushed the awful taste from his mouth. He met an equally sleepy Lyla in the hall who just ruffled his hair as she went into the bathroom. He checked their fridge and it looked like shopping yesterday wouldn't have been the worst idea after all. He took out some eggs and found the last of a loaf of bread and decided to try his hand at egg in a hole.

"So, what happened yesterday, " Lyla asked as she made her way into the small kitchenette. Sean tensed, he had known she wouldn't drop the issue fully but had been hoping maybe he could avoid the topic for a few more hours. He turned and saw her expectantly sitting at their tiny table.

"Uh so we got assigned our human canvases for the art show, and of course I got assigned the human embodiment of my type. His names Finn and I'm telling you Lyla, being around him almost drove me insane. He offered to smoke with me and little did I know weed makes me really horny, so yea, I'm in hell cause I'm gonna have to paint his near naked body all week," he breathed out in a rush, not looking at his friend till he was done. He put the pieces of bread into the heated pan, cracking eggs into the holes he had made with a cup. Lyla was smirking.

"So you've got a crush on your art final and you dont want him to know or, I'm a little confused where the problem is Sean," she laughed a little.

"Well I've got to try to be professional, this is a big part of my grade. I'm gonna be painting him in front of everyone. I think he might already know about my crush, but he's way too cool to want anything with me, which makes all his nicknames and compliments that much harder to hear." He sighed and took out a couple plates, serving out their breakfast.

"Sounds to me like you are overthinking this, I think you should just enjoy the time you have, no ones gonna care if you've got eyes for your canvas. Hell in the art world they might like that kinda spin on it," she soothed, quickly digging in.

Sean wanted to agree but still didn't feel like he could fully let go, not when he wasn't sure if Finn was even open to that kind of attention from him. They finished their breakfast in near silence, Sean trying to calm his nerves. Lyla took both their plates and the pan to the sink quickly scrubbed them out before planting a kiss to the top of Sean's head.

"Dont worry so much, love, everything will turn out. I'll see you later, let me know if you have time for lunch, and if you guys smoke again maybe try to get some for me," she said racing to her room to get changed for her fencing class. He followed her lead getting changed and grabbing his backpack with his course books. His phone lit up as he was getting ready. It was his dad calling probably because Sean had forgotten to respond the night before.

"Hey hijo, how life treating you?" was his dad's immediate question before Sean could even say hello.

"Good, you caught me on my way to class, talk more later?" He asked as he closed his bedroom door.

"Of course, just dont forget about your old man, and text your brother, I hear he has some news to share."

"Will do Papa, talk soon, I love you guys." He hung up as he rushed out to his car. once inside he saw he had another 2 texts from Finn.

mine or yours?;)  


meet around 4?

The silly little wink made his face burn. He tried to get himself under control before responding.

yours if that's alright and yea 4 sounds good

He quickly sent off before starting his car and heading for campus. His morning classes seemed to drag on, professors going on about end of year grades and how much their finals would effect them. He rushed home for a quick lunch, trading his morning class stuff for his art supplies, including the body paint he had picked up last week. Lyla was napping on the couch, so he just left her a little note saying "see you later tonight" and tucked her in.

He went to his afternoon art session on color theory which felt abnormally dull. Then finally it was time to meet with Finn. He was expecting he would have to find his way back to the warehouse but was surprised to see a familiar figure waiting outside the art building.

"Oh, hey Finn, uh you ready?" he asked approaching the man who seemed to be enjoying his view of the sky head tilted backwards. 

"Sure am, need me to carry anything for you?" he asked motioning to his loaded art bag, Sean shook his head but offered a small smile. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

He had spoken much too soon. This was going to be awful, the moment they entered Finn's again, all the repression was for not. Finn stripped his vest and was left in a loose tank top which showed of a lot more skin than Sean was ready for. He bit his lip to try to control himself as he forced himself to look away and busy himself with his paints.

"Mind if I light up?" the question came unexpectedly expected. Of course he'd ask. That didn't mean he had to join, but in this moment with Finn looking like he did, maybe just a little would help settle his nerves.

They were back where the had been the day before, knee to knee, passing a joint back and forth as a beautiful tune played over the speakers. And again, Finn looked like he had been dipped in temptation as he let the ribbons of smoke dance around him. Sean only let himself hit the joint twice, waving it off after that and grabbing his sketchbook again.

"So I was thinking I could try out some stuff on your arm today, just get a feel for working with paint on skin and make sure this paint doesn't bother you, if that's okay."

"You're the boss, sweetie." came the drawled response. Sean bit his lip and opened to the sketches he'd shown Finn the day before, pulling out the needed colors from his bag. He selected a blue for the wings, the black and white for the bones and a dark red for the flowers and fruit.

"Uh so maybe you could sit in front of me, so you'll be comfortable while I mess around," he gestered to the small space on the floor between his legs. Finn smiled and nodded, easily slipping to the floor and resting himself in the space, warm against his legs. His arm came down heavy against his thigh in offering. Sean cleared his throat and tried to get himself to stop thinking about the other things Finn might do down there.

He grabbed his brushes and selected a medium sized one with a soft pointed end, picking up his pallet that he had loaded with his paint. With a deep breath he chose the black first to do some basic layout of feathers against the smooth skin of Finn's bicep. It didn't take long for him to lose himself in the easy drag of paint on flesh, and soon wide blue feathers stretched and curved over most of his upper arm.

"This is a little hypnotic, could almost fall asleep with your hands all over me like that, Sean." Finn said voice sounded both soft and broken at the same time. Sean pulled back slightly and let out an awkward laugh.

"We could take a little break, if you need to move," he offered, letting his hands drop away.

"Nah, you keep working whatever magic you got going there," he sighed, melting even further into Sean's space. So he continued, picking out a fresh brush and starting on a pomegranate cracked open and bleeding on Finn's fore arm. He tried not to completely cover the beautiful art on Finn already but incorporate it, and flush it out in more colorful details.

What felt like mere moments and was probably more like a few hours, Finn had removed his shirt and Sean and covered him from neck to lower back. Both arms were almost completely painted as well the paint morphing and swirling between colors, the stiff lines of feathers and bones cutting between. Sean's was also covered in paint his fingers and up his arms a bit, as he had gotten a little distracted in his work.

"I think we can stop for now, not much else I can paint and its getting a little late," he murmured gently shaking Finn out of the dreamlike trance he had seemed to have fallen into.

"We done already sweetheart? I think I could do that forever," Finn's eyes peered at him between heavy lashes. Sean blushed furiously and attempted to escape the near embrace they were in. Finn chuckled, rolling away, with a flash of blue eyes and painted skin. "Mind if I take a look?" Sean shook his head a little dazed.

Finn got up careful not to smudge the paint, wondering into the back. A few moments passed before he heard a reaction, which ended up being a few awe filled curses.

"Well fuck me Sean I look like something that should be hung in a gallery," he said as he returned, pulling another joint out from somewhere. He lit it and sat down carefully, looking soft and paint smudged, the cloud of smoke only added to the vision.

"Heh, thanks, glad you like it, I kinda went a little crazy with the colors. Sometimes it feels like my art is creating itself and I'm just along for the ride. I never really know how it'll turn out till it does," he explained, allowing himself to hit the joint, he was basically done anyway.

"That's the sign of a true artist, Sean, you've really got some talent, I hope you know that. And the softest touch I've ever felt," he winked, seemingly studying Sean with his gaze, like he was trying to discover some secret.

"Thanks." He ducked his head to hide his reddened cheeks. Finn was gonna be the end of him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh might add more soon, thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More high times and Daniel calls

They spent the next hour getting incredibly high and chatting idly. Finn told Sean he should meet his friends who ran a tattoo parlor across town, inviting him to stop by the following day. Sean agreed enthusiastically, trying not to let it make him feel too special. Eventually he got the courage up to ask if he might be able to buy a nug off Finn, explaining how he'd promised Lyla he'd smoke her out.

"No worries my friend I've got plenty to go around," he hummed grabbing his stash from the back, taking out a golf ball sized nug. He opened a drawer on the coffee table and pulled out a small plastic baggy. "This ones on me," he winked, tossing him the bag.

Sean thanked him and agreed to meet him at The Crooked Rook tattoo shop the next day, carefully tucking the nug away for safe keeping. He left with a "see you soon," which Finn replied with a "can hardly wait sweetie," that tugged at his hopeless heart.

He stopped at the store on his way home grabbing some basic things and taco fixings for dinner. When he arrived home, he'd barely parked before his phone was buzzing. He glanced at the screen hoping maybe it was Finn, but the screen read Enano. He quickly answered.

"Hey little bro, sorry I didn't call earlier, I just got home," he explained, exiting his car with his phone cradled between his shoulder and ear. "Dad said you had news?" he asked as he grabbed the bags of food and went into the apartment building.

"Sean, you'll never guess what happened! Do you remember Captain Spirit?" The memory of a small blond boy came back to him, from a few christmases back when they had visited their grandparents.

"Chris Erickson?" He opened the door, kicking it shut behind him.

"Yea so he started going to my school this year cause he's staying with his Gran now and guess what Sean!?" Daniel rambled full speed.

" What is it enano?" He asked with a laugh as he set his things down on the counter. Lyla entered the room then looking like she'd just woken from a nap.  
  
"Daniel?" she whispered pointing the phone, Sean nodded rolling his eyes but smiling.

"Well we were hanging out like everyday and you know how close we were and he got all weird and started like blushing and not looking at me and then he asked me out!" Sean almost dropped his phone. His little brother had a boyfriend. Before him.

"Wow that's so great Daniel, I'm really happy for you, enano," he told him hold back the flash of jealousy, "does dad know?" he asked as almost an after thought. He knew his father was very excepting but wasn't sure how he'd react to the baby of the family getting a boyfriend in high school.

"He was great, invited him over and even let us have a pizza movie night. I really like Chris, I'm glad dad wasnt weird about it." Daniel sigh sounding every bit the lovesick teenager had become.

"That's good, I always knew he's okay with it, just wasn't one hundred percent sure. I'm glad you told me, and I'll have to meet Chris again when I come and visit."

"Yeah for sure, I just wanted to tell you, have a good night Sean. Text me back okay?" Lyla had began putting the food away, dancing around the kitchen.

" Yeah, yeah you little monster go get some sleep. Bye enano." He hung up, smile still on his face even as he felt his stomach twist a little with envy.

" What was that all about?" Lyla asked coming up behind him to hug him, words rumbling against his back.

"Daniel's got a boyfriend," he smiled turning to her to give her a quick hug back before he reached into his art bag, pulling out the small baggy with the slightly crushed nug. "And I brought you something." She made squealing noise as she hugged him again.

"You are the best Sean Diaz! And congrats for Daniel I always knew he'd beat you to the alter," she winked jokingly, which stung much more than it should have. "You stay here I'm gonna go see if I still have my dad's pipe that I borrowed for that play one time." And she was off like a mini whirlwind.

He sighed and put away the rest of the food, deciding to save the tacos for the following day when he was as bone tired and high. He called the familiar numbers for their favor Thai delivery ordering their usual. With time to burn he stashed his art stuff in his room and started working on some of his final projects for other classes.

After about 30 minutes of loud rustling and shift, Lyla emerged, hair in all directions. She was grinning and holding an old wooded pipe and a hello kitty lighter aloft. She quickly joined him on their couch making grabby hands. He gave her the bag and she started crushing it between her fingers slowly filling the pipes bowl before eagerly lighting up.

Her face did an adorable squinty thing and she looked like she might sneeze before releasing the smoke with a cough. She scrunched her noise and stuck her tongue a little at the taste, handing it to Sean. He took a hit, it tasted slightly different, a little musty and like tobacco.

They passed it back and forth till it was gone and Lyla insisted it was enough. A knock on the door sent them into an anxious hurry to remove the smoke from the air. Lyla sprayed perfume and Sean stumbled to open a window and find his wallet. He sheepishly answered retrieving their food before returning to the safety of the couch with their food.

They laughed at their worry theorizing it wasnt near the worst thing a delivery person could have seen. They devoured their food and decided to smoke another bowl before bed, coming close to passing out right there. Sean had to shake Lyla as she began passing out and both wondering into their rooms.

"Thanks Sean you're the best," she slurred a little before closing her door for the night. He couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isnt too boring but I wanted to get some of this filler stuff taken care of, next chapter we meet the rest of the gang


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean has a eventful morning and Cassidy and Hannah make an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, added some new tags

Light streaming through his window and the sound of someone mowing woke Sean. He glanced at his phone which told him he still had 3 hours before his first and only class of the day. He groaned and tried to block out the noise and light so he could fall asleep. A familiar throbbing between his legs halted any progress though. He could try to ignore it but it had been awhile since he'd had the time actually let himself enjoy himself.

He let a hand slip beneath covers and find his very obvious morning wood. It was aching almost painfully so. The last wisps of a dream still clung to his mind. Warm callused hands roving all over his skin and a rumbling drawl talking dirty in his ear. He sighed as he fully enclosed his length in his hand, tugging slowly. It wouldn't take much, it seemed, but he let his other hand tweak his nipple, sending an additional shook of pleasure run through him.

Finn flashed in his mind, and for a hazy moment Sean let himself imagine what he might say seeing Sean like this. He'd probably grin all slow and call him sweetheart, ask if he needed a hand. That idea had Sean's hand moving at a quicken pace on his cock, pulling him close to his end. A couple of strokes more had him moaning into a pillow and spilling hot over his hand. The euphoria faded slowly, Sean slowly come back to himself and the mess he'd made.

He wanted to just ignore it and to slip back under but knew he'd regret not cleaning himself up first. He rolled out of bed finding a towel, wiping away the evidence from his stomach. He put on a loose shirt and some boxers and quietly crossed to the bathroom. He turned on the water and undressed again and got in, letting the hot water rinse off anything he'd missed. 

He was a little embarrassed to have jerked off to his crush but couldn't really blame himself at the same time. Finn had been on his mind before he had even awaken. Even now just thinking about his eyes and soft words, almost had his limp dick valiantly trying to get hard again. Yeah he had a problem for sure. 

After getting out and dry he redressed and returned to his room where he grabbed the towel and sheet, tossing them in the wash. Once he was back in his room he checked his phone was surprised to see he still had 2 more hours before he had to go to class. He went out to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal deciding to work on some school work to get his mind off other things.

By the time he needed to get ready, Lyla sleepily appeared from her own room yawning loudly. She grab some cereal and plopped down beside him, munching away at the colorful rings. The pipe and rest of the weed still sat on their sad excuse for a coffe table, telling a tale of their previous nights adventures.

"I don't want to go to class," she slurred between bites and slurps. Sean laughed in agreement nudging her shoulder with his playfully.

"Its the last week, you gotta," he insisted more for himself than her. He was having a hard time convincing himself there was good enough reason to go to a class he had an A in all year. She groaned leaning her head on his shoulder which made him want to stay even more.

"I know it's just so boring," she whined as she finished her breakfast. He chuckled and pulled himself up, with only a little struggle. He patted her head and went to go get ready.

"I can ask Finn if you wanna come to his friends tattoo shop with us later," he called back at her, having his friend as a buffer might help. He heard rapid footsteps and laughed when Lyla appeared at his door like some wild creature.

"Really? Do you think he'd say yes, you know I've been thinking about getting one forever." she gushed practically vibrating with excitement.

"I'll ask him, and let you know as soon as I know," he said heading out of his room, grabbing his shoes on the way to the door.  
Lyla squealed and disappeared with a shouted "Thank You!"

He texted Finn trying not to let his nerves get the better of him.

hey man mind if I bring Lyla?

Finn quickly responded.

no worries, more the merrier

meet there at 4

He felt like his whole class went by in a blur, nothing really sinking in, but he wasn't too worried knowing he could pass this class in his sleep. His mind was stuck on Finn and his everything, how he talked and moved, how he had looked with the blue wings painted on his arms. By the time class was over he was both a little too excited to see Finn and a lot scared of how he might act around him and his other friends.

He texted Lyla to warn her he'd be there soon to take them to meet up with Finn. She sent a bunch of emojis and exclamation marks which he took to mean she'd be ready. He pulled up to their apartment to find her outside waiting. She hopped in jumping a little in her seat.

"Let's go let's go!" she chanted as he pulled back out into the street. He put The Crooked Rook into his GPS and headed that way. Lyla put the radio on and began badly sing along to some 90s hit. Sean couldn't help but join in there voices trying and failing to reach the high notes.

About 15 minutes later they pulled into a small shopping center. The bold signs ran from dentists offices to a small salon, and it was fairly easy to find the large lettering of the tattoo shop. The pulled in next to a grey blue beater, Lyla excitedly tumbling out before Sean had fully parked. He laughed at his friends antics and joined her.

They approached the build just as the door swung open and older man covered in tattoos exited followed by a tall girl with short dark hair and various face tats.

"We don't accept that kinda treatment around here and dont come back!" she shouted angrily after him shooting him the bird. Sean and Lyla stopped in their tracks watching the altercation as the old man grumbled loudly about females tattooing.

"What the hell was that about?" Lyla directed toward the girl, whose attention snapped to them angrily.

"Fucking old school tattoo elitist bullshit mainly, sorry you had to see that," she said, a smile appearing on her stern face. Lyla nodded and pretend to understand, glancing at Sean.

"Uh, is Finn here? He said we could meet him here," Sean explained trying to not anger this avenging angel again. The girl nodded and started walking back in, them trailing behind. Once inside they could see it was a small space the was twice as long as it was wide, sketches and paintings littering the walls. A girl with purple dreads sat at the front desk, feet propped up on the counter and next to her was a familiar dreaded head.

"Sean! You made it!" Finn crowed, leaping from his chair like an oversized puppy. He grinned wildly as he came around the counter and gave Sean a hug that engulfed him in warmth and smell of weed and Finn that ended just a tad too soon. "This must be Lyla," he said turning to her with a grin.

"Yep, thats me, this place is so cool, do you work here too?" she asked eyes a light, flitting around, taking in as much as she could. Finn laughed swinging his arm casually over Sean's shoulder, which made Sean feel anything but casual.

"Yes and no, his office is in the back but we don't allow him to handle the needles," the purple haired girl joked in a Texas twang, joining in. "Arent you gonna introduce us to your friends Finn," she asked teasingly, eyes raking Sean in a suggestive manner.

"This is Cassidy and Hannah, they take care of the tattooing, I just take care of the paperwork," he said motioning to the two girls. Lyla had already wondered off looking at all the tattoo flash on the walls. "And this is the Sean I've been telling you about, he has the makings of a great artist," Finn practically cooed as he complemented Sean, hand finding his chest.

"Well its nice, to be meeting you Sean, Finn won't shut up about your art and your soft touch," she winked mischievously, leaning in close like it was a secret.

"Uh thanks, I like your place," he gulped, trying not to let on how intimidating he found the two girls, Hannah was glaring at him over Cassidy's shoulder. She nodded and left to shadow Lyla as she continued to look at and touch almost everything.

Finn eventually released his hold on Sean but stayed by his side as Cassidy gave them a mini tour of the shop. Lyla and Hannah seemed to hit it off, which made sense because Lyla wasnt scared of anything. Finn kept pointing out big colored pieces on the walls.

"See Sean, I think you do a lot of similar stuff, just with less needles," he joked, grinning at him playfully. Blush he looked away trying to focus on what Cassidy was showing them. Lyla had decided to schedule a consultation with Hannah for the next day and they left with the promise to both return. Finn walked them out, swinging his arm over Sean's shoulder again like its were it belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, writing more soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean makes tacos, they smoke more, and Lyla plays matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short but I wanted to get it out before work, will be starting chapter 6 soon

Sean didn't want the moment to end, the feeling of Finn's arm around him felt too right, and safe. So he invited him over, for taco night, which made Lyla grin wickedly. Finn agreed enthusiastically, "I'd be honored, its sweet of you to think of me, darlin."

"You'll die when you try them, Finn, he only makes them once and a while, but I swear they are my favorite food." Lyla chimed in innocently. Sean sent her a suspicious squint which pretended not to see, climbing into the back. Finn hoped into the front next to Sean, none the wiser for Lyla's scheming.

Sean turned the radio on to something bittersweet that's lyrics fell a little to close to home. He half listened to Finn and Lyla's idle chatter, tossing his two cents in every once and while. The pulled up to the house, just as the sun was turning the sky a beautiful orange. Sean let himself enjoy the sight for a few minutes, fall slightly behind the other two.

Once inside, Lyla had already started showing Finn around the small sparsely decorated space. Sean suddenly felt guilty for not decorating more, as if he'd failed some artist duty. But Finn seemed to appreciate the small things, the small sticker collection on their doors and the bobbleheads they'd put in their window sill.

Sean drifted to the kitchen as they tried to agree on what to watch. He was happy Lyla and Finn were bonding and only a tiny jealous at how easily they had seemed to click. He got the fixings out and started a pan for the chicken, preparing some seasoning while it heated up. Cooking this recipe always felt like a second nature, his movements that of a well oiled machine.

He chopped up some sage mixing it with black pepper, paprika, cumin, chili powder, oregano, and a little salt and coated the pieces of chicken in it. He dropped them into the sizzling pan, one by one. He haved a lime, squeezing its juice over the meat, the liquid hissing as it hit the hot metal. Then he cut up some cilantro and onions for topping. He turned the chicken, letting it cook slightly longer before removing from the heat.

He took out the meat claws his dad got him, holding them like wolverine out of childish instinct which of course was the moment Finn decided to come in. His eyes comically widened for a moment, he lifted his hands in surrender before approaching.

"How can I assist," he chuckled letting his eyes dance around the food that had already been started. Sean turned the tools in his hands around in offering.

"You could shred the chicken if you think you are up to the task," he joked, and Finn took the tools as if it was some great boon from a king.

"I will try my very hardest, sweetheart," Finn promised. Sean set him up at the table, a bowl of steaming chicken and the meat claws, which he instantly grabbed, beginning to tear the meat into small shredded pieces. Satisfied, Sean turned and started up his skillet and began heating corn tortillas till a small pile of them were waiting. When he'd turned back he found that Finn was just finishing up.

"I think we are ready," Sean said, grateful for the help, he began plating, double laying the tortillas and load them with meat then onions and cilantro, placing a few extra lime wedges on each plate. "Lyla!" he called, and moments later she appeared eyes wide with excitement, she even let out a whoop and jumped up and down a little making Sean blush.

They took their plates plus a bottle of Sean's favorite hot sauce into the livingroom where they somehow all crammed into the small couch. Finn made a noise of surprise and enjoyment that could almost be classified as a moan with his first bite. Which made Sean both slightly hot under the collar as well as stupidly proud. Lyla had their favorite flick already playing and they all fell into an easy silence after that, eating and watching the cartoon action.

They decided to smoke some weed and Finn instantly produced a joint out of what seemed like thin air. He lit it looking as hypnotic as usual ask he exhaled. The passed it around till it was finger burningly short. Lyla yawned dramatically, stretching wide. "Well boys I think I'm gonna head to bed," she said removing herself from her squished position. Sean sent her a questioning look, she responded by planting a kiss on his head and waltzing off to her room.

Then it was just him and Finn again, still squeezed together, their entire sides touching even though there was plenty of space now. Finn pulled out a second joint, eyebrows lifted in question. Sean nodded eyes locked on Finn lips as he wet them, placing the joint the place his tongue had traced. He wanted to catch the smoke that spilled from those lip, taste them. He expected the joint a few moments too late and Finn just smiled knowingly at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, tattoo ideas, and a maybe date

They must have passed out a some point, because Sean woke in the dark, with the heat of Finn curled around him, their legs interlocked. He froze as Finn shifted, pulling him closer, nuzzling into Sean shoulder before letting out a small snore. Sean relaxed back against him, determined to enjoy the embrace as long as possible. 

Heated breath sent shivers through him making him have to bite his lip to stave of a wave of arousal. Now was not the time to get a boner, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to escape Finn hold without him waking and he couldn't do anything where he was. He tried to think of his math final or other general mind numbing subjects til he wound down enough to drift back asleep.

He woke again to the sounds of laughter from the kitchen. Rolling over he found he was alone on the couch a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He tried not to be disappointed as he got up to see if Finn was still there. He enter the kitchen to find him lazily scrambling some eggs, chatting away to Lyla who was on the counter smoking a joint and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Morning Sean, how'd you sleep?" Finn drawled turning his attention to him, sending butterflies through him. His tone didn't seem to be accusatory yet Sean still felt a little ashamed, that Finn had woken to Sean in his arms, and hadn't stayed. He ducked his head, taking a seat at their little table.

"Uh good, I hope the couch wasnt to uncomfortable," he glanced at Finn who grinned accepting the joint and hitting it before passing it along to him. He let their fingers brush briefly like some unspoken test. Finn didn't seem to mind but who could tell with his chill demeanor.

"I've slept in far worse places," he hummed, winking at Sean as he served him out some eyes and sausage. He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before finishing serving the food. Lyla shot Sean a knowing look as she ate on the counter and Finn took the other chair at the table.

"Thanks for breakfast, its really good," he said genuinely, it had been a while since anyone had made food for him. Lyla couldn't cook to save herself and Sean didn't like going out to eat with out reason. Their knees bumped under the table, Sean moved his trying not to come off so obvious but Finn's found his again staying where it was. He wasnt sure if it was on purpose or not but it made him happy none the less.

Lyla gushed about her tattoo idea, a variation on an alien she'd seen in Hannah's sketches. Finn seemed just endeared by Lyla as Sean and he could help thinking how well Finn would fit into his life. They liked each others friends, company, and ideas and the longer they spent together the more Sean couldn't see where his problem had been to begin with. Quite possibly the only issue would be that Finn didn't feel the same and even that seemed like it might not be a problem at all.

He was shaken from his musings by Lyla hopping down from th counter and putting her plate in the sink. She turned and grinned at them before saying she needed to Skype her mom and for them to have fun, leaving them alone. All of a sudden he felt embarrassed of being so close, of feeling what he was for the beautiful boy.

He got up clearing both his and Finn's plates, bringing them to the sink, back to him. He just needed a moment to try to forget how it had felt to be held by him. Finn followed him coming into his view, eyes searching and kind. Sean laughed at how ridiculous he was acting.  
  
"I have to head out soon, gotta catch a shower and take care of some stuff at home, wanna hang later?" he asked eyes catching his again, reassuring yet intense. Did he mean hang out like usual or hang out like a date? Sean nodded grinning, whatever it was as long as Finn would keep looking at him like that.  
  


Three hours later, two of which had been spent freaking out and talking to Lyla about the not date date, they arrived at the tattoo shop again. Lyla ran inside like a bee let out of the hive for the first time, meaning in her excitement she tripped over her own feet nearly falling over. A second attempt got her there, a laughing Sean in tow. As he entered he recognized Cassidy at the desk and grumpy Hannah thankfully already distracted by Lyla.

"Hey there city boy, heard Finn slept over," she waggled her eyebrows at him, dropping the pen she was doodling with.

"Uh yea."

"No judgment, you two just seem closed," she responded, returning to whatever she was drawing. He blush and couldn't help but feel a little special. He wondered around a bit looking at all the art and leafed through a couple lookbooks on the table til Lyla called him over.

Hannah had drawn a cartoonish alien with purple skin and planets orbiting it. Lyla was being and couldn't stop going on about how perfect it was.

"Its not too much color is it?" she worried looking to Sean who shook his head smiling.

"No Lyla, it's perfect, it fits you so well, nice work Hannah, I really like the depth of your shadows," he gushed a bit, unable to hide how happy he was for his friend.

"Thanks," Hannah sounded slightly surprised, but didn't allow it to show on her face. Lyla excitedly scheduled her official appointment for the following week, the soonest they had available. They left both buzzing with excitement. Though for Sean it was more about the cute guy he was seeing tonight. Once home he sent him a text.

when should I stop by?

That was casual enough right? Or maybe it was a little presumptuous. Would Finn see how excited he was and decide not to bother? But before he had time to worry more his phone buzzed.

how about 9ish?

yea see you then

He arrived at 915 trying to be chill as he slowly approached Finn's door. He had changed way too many times, smoked what was left of their weed, and sat in his car for the previous 15 minutes. As he neared he heard the beat of electronic music inside. So maybe not a date then. He knocked and waited a few moments before trying the door. Inside lights flashed and a churning beat picked up its pace. He entered and felt vaguely transported, the space looking very different in this light. People danced and lounged all throughout chatting and not paying much attention to the newcomer.

He spotted Finn across the room leaning against a counter in the kitchen, a beer in his hand head thrown back in laughter. He headed that way, weaving between people, there must have been at least 100 people here so he had to be careful navigating the crowd. Eventually he caught Finn's eye as he approached and Finn met him, a second cup in his other hand which he offered to Sean. He accepted it taking a swig of the vibrantly orange drink. It wasn't half bad and if he wasn't gonna have the night he thought with Finn he might as well drink.

Finn swayed into him, gesturing with his head to follow. Then he lead him into the back, through the tapestries into a small sectioned of space with a bed in the corner. A bass sat propped nearby and a large fern took up most of the corner, not much else except a familiar bong and a few books decorated the room yet he couldn't help but like it.

"What are you wearing, sweetie?" he questioned not unkindly, tugging at Sean's button up. He blushed soaking up their closeness before he shrugged helplessly.

"Didn't know I was coming to a party," he muttered a little breathlessly as Finn started unbuttoning the dark blue shirt before he could protest. Not that he really would have been able to with the present circumstances. Sean felt oddly endeared by something he would probably look back with arousal. He felt a little choked up, like this, being cared for was too much to bare.

Once the offending item had been removed, Finn turned and found him a blue tee, that was worn and faded with time and use. He tugged it on waiting for Finn's approval, but instead what he saw was a scheming glint, that both frightened him and turned him on. Finn circled him, then held up a finger, rushing out through the curtain of fabric. 

He returned before Sean could allow himself to worry his way out of the situation. Whatever that may be. One of his hands was behind his back his other lifted in a listen first kinda manner.

"I've got an idea and before you say no, I really think you should say yes," he placated Sean slowly approaching him, as if he were a scared bunny. Not that the was too far off. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and as he opened his mouth to ask with Finn ment, Finn showed him, pulling a large pair of clippers from behind him.

Sean's mouth hung open for a couple seconds before he was able to reel it shut. He felt a little hesitant but honestly couldn't think of a solid reason why not. His hair had been getting in his eyes while he painted and it could always grow back. So he took the leap and trusted Finn.

The clippers felt soothing and no where as danger as he'd feared. He allowed his eyes to slide shut, as Finn shaved in slowly passes, little pieces of his hair falling against his cheeks and neck. The buzz was nearly as satisfying as the feeling. With a few more strokes, the machine shut off and Finns rough fingers brushed the over the fuzz.

"Alight, laddie, take a look," Finn joked in a forced Scottish accent. Sean laughed as Finn handed him a mirror with an added flourish and curtsey. He looked sick, with only a strip of his long hair left on a messy mohawk.

"Wow, Finn thanks, I love it," he said running his finger through it then over the freshly shaved parts in awe. He looked cool, like he belonged at this party. He set the mirror down and gave Finn a hug, surging up a little suddenly. "Seriously, thank you."

"Hah are you kidding it's more for me than you," he laughed squeezing Sean tight and not letting up for what felt like a century and a second. Once they released each other, Finn brushed him off and tugged him back out into the noisy fray he'd almost forgotten about.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with this one because my own feelings about things started getting in the way a little, amping up for the chaos train cus its gotta get bad before it can get better sorry I just want our boys to be happy


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little messy and Sean seeks comfort in Lyla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's the pain, sorry guys, I don't like it either that's why it's a little short

The rest of the party was spent meeting random groups of people. Finn proudly showing off his handiwork and Sean in turn. He felt warm with all the attention and near constant contact with Finn, who kept ruffling his hair, hand like an anchor on his back. Drinks were handed to them and it didn't take long for Sean to get a little more loose and a lot less nervous.

Finn pulled him to the make shift dance floor and Sean let himself dance freely, no worries of what these strangers thought. The music picked up and they danced till it felt like his limbs had gone numb and he had to tap out. He dropped down to a cushion on the floor and was almost instantly offered a pipe, which he gratefully accepted.

He watched as Finn continued to rave, his movements wild yet somehow still beautiful like some party alien. His hips swiveled to the beat and Sean was entranced by the display. His view was blocked as a tall black guy with a bleached perm started dancing on Finn suggestively. He pulled him close and suddenly they were kissing. Sean's blood ran cold as ice and all of a sudden he felt sober.

He had to get out of here, of course Finn had someone, how could he be so dumb. He lept up and stumbled between lounging around him. He felt like he might pass out from how much he was hyperventilating. Once he'd made it outside he took in a ragged breath of fresh air, which turned into a crying shout directed at the sky.

He began walking vaguely in the direction of home, just needing to get as far as he could from Finn. He called Lyla praying under his breath for her to pick up. On the third ring she answered sounding a little sleep heavy.

"Everything okay?" she asked and Sean broke down crying, feeling helpless and small.

"Can you come get me, I'm too drunk to drive and I just want to be home," his voice wavered. making him sound as young as he felt, begging for his mom's affection.

"Stay where you are I'll be there in 10," she commanded with zero hesitation.

  
He went straight to bed once he was home, Lyla thankfully not asking him what happened. He collapsed against his pillows what he saw running on repeat behind his eyelids. He couldn't believe he'd let himself get so invested with someone he hadn't had a chance with. He feel into a restless sleep at some point nearing 2 am.

When he woke the sun was glaring through the blinds at full strength and he rolled away from the light. He layed there for about an hour before giving up on the notion of more sleep and slowly dragging himself to the shower where he rinsed of the past day. When he finally emerged, clean and angsty, a set table with breakfast greeted him. Had Lyla cooked?

He sat down a little stunned by the display. Lyla sat down handing him a cup of orange juice with a small smile. He felt like he might cry for a couple reasons. He thanked her and gratefully dug in. It was a little over cooked with a few burnt bits but at that moment it was the best meal he could think of.

They decided to have a chill day and played racing games till it was dark outside again. That's when Sean started feeling down on himself again. Lyla seemed to sense the shift in mood and turned of the tv, look at him, waiting for him to say something. The tears surprised him as they fell from his cheeks in succession.

"So it turned out to be a party, Finn buzzed my head, it was great, then some guy started making out with him, I think they're together." he explained between small hiccuping sobs. He felt so dramatic for falling apart like this over a boy. But he'd never felt like this about anyone else before so, maybe it was about time for a real heartbreak.

Lyla sighed pulling him into her arms, cradling his head against her chest. He was so lucky to have her in his life, he would be lost without her. If she hadn't explicitly told him she's asexual and that he felt like her long lost twin he would have asked her out long ago. They stayed like that for a while and Lyla started idly talking about her plans for after their senior year.

He perked up enough to tune in when she mentioned traveling to Mexico with him and Daniel. He had planned on visiting Puerto Lobos for years wanting to see where his family came from. He let out a heavy sigh, brushing away tears and pulling back. He had to start looking forward like Lyla.

  
But he still had to see Finn, the art show was the following Wednesday and he still needed to do a practice run. He had avoided his phone all day but pulled it out of the pair of jeans he had worn the night before. The battery was almost dead and there were 2 missed calls from his dad. Of course Finn hadn't noticed him leaving, he was too distracted with his boyfriend with ramen hair.

He laid on his bed and called his dad. He told him about that he'd gotten distracted with school work and only felt a little guilty for lying. His dad said he understood and to talk soon before letting him go, deciding it might be good to put some effort into homework. He worked on a few projects for the rest of the night, Lyla checking in on him before bed.

"How you doing?" she inquired softly as she leaned in his doorway. He pulled his headphones off, pausing whatever had been playing that he wasn't paying any attention to. He shrugged, moving his lips in a sad attempt of a smile.

"Holding in there I guess, just trying to focus on other things, trying to ignore the fact I'm gonna have to work with him at least twice more." He sounded less steady than he'd planned to but at least he was able to talk about it. Lyla gave him a sad smile, walking up to him and giving him a long hug and kiss goodnight.

"I know its gonna be hard but you are strong Sean and you are gonna paint the shit outta that boy." Lyla insisted making Sean laugh a little. She grinned before crossing to her room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, I will be posting more soon dont worry


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals, texting, and art therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, here it is, buckle up

Monday morning came too soon, his alarm jolting him from a dream of living paint and paper people playing tug a war. He groaned into his pillow wishing he could stay in bed for an hour or 10 more. He put on his ratty hoodie from high school and grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast. He knew Lyla was still sleeping as she didn't have class till 12 so he left her a note on her door, thanking her for yesterday and that he'd see her later.

Once on campus he put his earbuds in and played some metal to try and drown out his thoughts. His first final was long and half way through he felt like he might not know the course work well enough. He was about to turn it in and just except failure, when his phone buzzed. He checked if the professor was watching and quickly glanced at the screen. It was from Finn.

The clouds felt like they cleared from his mind, he had studied all of this and had it handled. By the time he turned it in he felt confident he hadn't done that bad after all. Once he'd left the room he checked what Finn had texted him.

had fun, wish you could have stayed longer

let me know when you want to meet up, I have something tonight but am free tomorrow

Sean his heart leap with hope and had to remind himself that Finn still had someone. But he had noticed that Sean left, wished he'd stayed, and wanted to see him soon. His day got a little easier after that and he finished two more finals and felt confident he'd done well. He waited till he was home to reply.

sorry had to run

yea tomorrow works, might be a long painting session hope that's okay

He got the inspiration to do some layout sketches for the final painting he would practice on Finn the next day. He added a heart shaped rose in the center of the honeycomb chest piece and an arrow through the center. He knew there was a certain self therapy when creating art, so if he could somehow deal with some of his emotions while painting Finn he wanted to.

Lyla slammed the door announcing her arrival. Sean decided he'd done enough for the night and joined her in the livingroom. She was pulling her shoes off and popped up just as he came into view.

"How was your day?" she asked flopping onto the couch tiredly. He couldn't help the smile that slip onto his face at the thought of Finn's text. But he wasnt sure if she'd approve after everything.

"It was alright, I think I did well on my finals." he said simply joining her. She'd let her eyes slip shut and she leaned against him.

"I bet you aced them," she responded confidently and he laughed at the unintentional pun. He let her rest a bit longer before he got up to make food. They didn't have much so he made chicken with noodles and veggies, finding joy in the simple meal and knowledge of what might come tomorrow. Lyla went to bed early thankful for the food saying they'd have to celebrate after his show Wednesday.

The next day he slept in and let himself slowly get ready to see Finn again. He had to remind himself over and over that he just wanted to be friends and that that would be enough. He still changed his shirt 3 times and picked up some snacks, he could casually offer whenever they took a break. With no way else to waste any time he texted Finn.  
  
cool if I head over now?

He strummed his fingers against his steering wheel as he waited for a response. It didn't take long but just enough time to make him nervous.

the coolest

He sighed and started his car taking the long way so Finn could tell he was halfway to his place already. He steeled himself as he approached, he could do this. He knocked and Finn almost immediately opened the door. He pulled him into an unexpected hug, completely destroying all of his plans of casual professionalism. How did he do that everytime? He let himself enjoy the contact and tight squeeze of Finn's arms around him, hugging him back.

When they pulled away from each other Sean looked away a little flustered pushing past Finn and into the space. It seemed most of the evidence of the party had been cleared except a few pieces of glitter here and there. Sean dumped his stuff by the door, trying to wipe the foolish grin off his face. Soft music was playing in the background, a foolish love song or something of the sort. He turned back to Finn once he thought he was ready, who looked slightly sheepish.

"So I may have, belatedly, realized you saw Penny kiss me at the party." Which was the last thing Sean expected to hear and he was sure that his face showed that. Finn approached slowly like he was trying not to scare a wild creature. "And I just wanted to make sure you knew, he and I aren't a thing."

And it was like those words broke some magic curse because all of a sudden he could breathe again. Finn was standing mere inches away now and there really wasn't anything stopping him anymore yet he was still frozen.

"Oh?"

"Just wanted to let you know, just incase." he winked holding Sean's gaze and that was an invitation if he'd ever heard one. Yet he stayed still, screaming at himself to just take the chance and kiss him. And the moment faded as Finn smiled sadly, looking down and away. Fuck, why was he like this, all he had wanted since they'd met was to be with Finn yet now with the freedom to feel how he did, he was unable to move. He cursed himself. Well this was gonna be totally awkward now and totally his fault.

And then Finn began stripping, a determined look on his face as he pulled his pants off as well. Sean gulped helplessly watching him as he his eyes bore into his as if issuing a dare. Sean fumbled as he got out his paints. Maybe this would help, intimacy for the purpose of art, a way to be close and touch him without crossing the line fully. Yet. Finn opened his arm and widened his stance as if he was an offering, eyes sliding shut.

"Mark me up sweetheart." He drawled, undoubtedly a dare. Sean approached slowly deciding where to start as a familiar calm came over him. This he could manage, nothing was expected of him that he didn't know he could handle, and now he had time to think. To figure out why he was stopping himself, not allowing himself to be happy.

The first stroke of paint against skin caused goosebumps to rise against his toned arms. The blue contrasted beautifully and reminded him of Finn's eyes, which he loved overwhelmingly, their sparkling mischief and merriment and surprising soulfulness. The wings became clearer with each pass till a full set had appeared, the feather wrapping and bending with the flow of his skin. He began on the outline of Finn's ribs, feeling them out first with his fingers, then tracing the outline in black. Finn sucked in his breath a bit as Sean reached his sides, apparently sensitive.

He thought about how long it had taken for him to let in Lyla, and how she was the only real friend he had kept from high school. About how he had even pushed away his little brother after his mother left, not being able to be that vulnerable again for a long time. Tears started to fall as he painted the shattering, fragmenting of the spine that slowly morphed into tree roots at the base of his back. He didn't know how to let Finn in because he was still the broken little boy from the day his mother had decided not to be his mom anymore.

He continued painting, weaving blood red roses into the spaces between the now dried rib bones. Soon there was no space left after he added the white of the bones and drops of dew pulling light and life into the piece. He wasn't ready to face Finn so he filled the spaces further down his arms, brush running down their lengths continuing the flower coated skeleton. He was cradling, practically holding Finn's hand as he painted joints and the veins that he could see through the skin, near transparent.

He swallowed around the knot that had formed in his throat, as if it was all his love trying to reach the surface just trying to meet air and be heard. I want to be with you. Be yours. I don't want to leave your side and when I do all my thoughts are of you. I love you. All these unspoken truths here waiting for him. For his permission. For his acceptance of them. For him to allow himself this.

He reached for the red to add flowers to the arm as well, but a bright green caught his eye instead, new life. A fresh start. He twisted and tangled it around the stark lines of bone, allowing the hopeful color to blossom and breathe. Gently he released Finn's hand allowing his arm to come to rest at his side. He began the same process on Finn's other arm, quicker now that he had a fixed plan. When he had finally finished he dropped this arm to his side as well.

He inhaled deeply finding courage within to face Finn again. He walked around him, till he could see him fully and Sean was surprised to find his eyes blinking open. A look of calm understanding was what he was met with. Finn was so patient with him, allowing him close but waiting for him to breach the final gap.

He studied Finns face, unsure if he could paint over any of the lines of ink, beauty marks, scars and definitely not his lips or the distracting line leading to them. He wanted to keep looking at that face as long as he was allowed, never stop if he could. His had had mirrored his thoughts, leaving smudged paint here and there like some constellation from a different universe, his thumb coming to rest just below Finn's bottom lip.

He jerked it back unsure if that was allowed, but when he looked into Finn's eyes again they had darkened, pupils wide and hungry. Sean felt his heart beating in his cheeks as he pushed forward, past the doubt and worries and not enough. Their lips met at long last and Finn didn't hesitate in responding, surging into him like a wave gratefully finding shore after a lifetime at sea. It felt like it went on and on til he felt like this was what he was, this feeling, them. He finally pulled back just enough for them to breathe air, heavy and heated between them.

"About time, darlin, knew you had it in you," Finn purred voice rough with emotion, smirk making Sean want to kiss him again. So he did. He wanted to tug him closer but worried he might smudge the paint so he decided to put his hand on the back of his dreaded head, pulling him as close as physically possible. Finn licked and nipped at his lips in a persuasive manner that made Sean melt, meeting the request with his own tongue.

The kiss deepened and instead of the fear he had felt earlier of letting go and asking for what he wanted was replaced with a wave of peaceful serenity and pure euphoric bliss. So much so he let out a moan, that vibrated between them and into their exploratory kissing. Finn seemed to really enjoy this because Sean found himself being pushed back into the couch he'd forgotten was behind him. His heart hammered with a mix of thrilling fear and lust.  
  
Finn descended on him, pressing his weight into him as he moved in a hypnotic manner. Sean felt like he was gonna pass out as Finn ground against him, his erection going from an idea to a reality in mere moments. This time his moan met the air as he panted and tried to move into the rolling motion of Finn's hips. Finn let out a growl as he kissed and sucked Sean's neck and begun moving downward. All Sean could do is watch frozen in shock as he reached his destination, rubbing at the bulge pressing against the denim.

He shook feeling like he was already embarrassingly close. Finn breathed against the shape, still caressing it through two layers of fabric but looking up at Sean for full permission.

"This what you want, baby?" Finn rasped looking like a man at worship against his thigh. And he couldn't shake his head fast enough yes, shucking his shirt and desperately trying to undo his pants. But Finn, hummed and halted his movements with his own, capturing his wrists to move his hands, replacing them with his own. He quickly rid him of the jeans and then slowly his briefs freeing his arousal, a pearl of precome on the darkened tip.  
  
Finn massaged his thigh kissing there, and closer still til he was kissing and licking at the base of Sean's cock, making him squirm as his control broke.

"Please, please Finn, I'm not gonna last much longer," he begged, hands grasping at anything, a cushion. Finn's hair. That got him moving, tongue hot against the underside of his dick, moving against it. Then he was engulfed in heat and he felt like he had magma inside him, consuming and too much to contain. He tried to tug Finn back but he just took him deeper still moving his tongue and sucking like it was his favorite flavor. He shook as he came suddenly, Finn greedily taking it all, swallowing around him.

"I fucking love you," he cried, not having the control or sanity to stop himself, truly not wanting to. Finn released him after a few moments, gently licking him clean, as he closed his eyes with a wretched expression, shaking against him as he followed him over the edge, hand around himself.

"Love you too, beautiful," he panted as he came down from their shared high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have caved sooner than I had planned so here's this mess I hope its legible


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More painting, sexytimes, and smoking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update, was out of service for a couple days

They eventually moved Finn, offering a hand to help Sean to his feet. He took it feeling a little giddy, grinning helplessly at the other boy. Finn smirked back, ruffling his hair. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek that lingered long enough for Sean to turn his head, meeting those lips with his own. He realized how addicted he was already to way Finn treated him, like he was delicate yet irresistible. He was gentle yet the moment he was given permission he was all over him. Sean pulled back knowing he'd easily get distracted again by his kisses and touch.

"I need to at least attempt some more painting, if the show wasn't tomorrow then maybe but I think we need to get a bit more done." he explained as he leaned back enough to look at Finn whose arms were still tight around him. Finn gave him a hungry look that he let fade into something less intense and softer.

"Whatever you need, love, I'm not going anywhere," he breathed against his ear as he kissed near it, slowly loosening his hold. Sean pulled his face back to his for another few soft lingering kisses that promised "later". They cleaned up and put on fresh boxers, not bothering with more than that. Not wanting to.

They decided to sit for a bit as Sean pulled out his paints again to begin on Finn's chest. He watched as Finn settled, eyes only for him as he arranged his supplies. He selected a gold and yellow for the honeycomb, red again for the rose, and a brown for the arrow, add black and white to his pallet as well. Once he was ready he sank to his knees and crawled into the space between Finn's. He smirked a little as Finn's eyes darkened, knowing the position reminded them both of their previous activities.

He dove right into it, one hand steadying himself against Finn's thigh. He allowed himself to relax into it enjoying the closeness and tender looks he'd catch Finn sending his way. He'd started with the rose, over Finn's heart, an arrow piercing its center, dark and dripping drops of gold. Finn's eyes had shut but Sean could tell he was still awake from the sweeping movement of his hand across Sean's back. He continued on to the honeycomb like a crater across Finn's chest, hollowed by shadows as he highlighted the shining honey within.

Soon bees dotted the work, some lingering deeper in and others on the edges and buzzing closer almost jumping of the skin. He couldn't help but adding one to the rose as well, feeling oddly jealous of the painted creature. He let himself daydream as he worked of all that they could do now that everything was out in the open.

His thoughts began innocently enough, just holding hands and kissing each other in public. He wanted to tell everyone about Finn and him, let them see how amaze he was. He thought of going on dates and cooking Finn dinner and breakfast in bed. How he was allowed to touch and want to be touched, to share his fantasies and maybe try a few. How he wanted to let Finn take him apart slowly with that mouth and his hands. How he wanted Finn to fuck into him when he was ready and begging for it, to be as close to him as humanly possible.

He'd stopped painting at some point, thoughts making him flush all over. He let out a shaky breath looking down where he was definitely getting hard again. Finn opened his eyes in question and seemed to catch on quickly.

"You need a little break there, honey?" he purred, lifting his chin up so he could see him. Sean bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan, vision a little unfocused by the haze of arousal, but eventually he focused on Finn. "What do you need baby, want me to help you out with that?" Sean started to nod but stopped because no he wanted more.

"Can we try something else," he responded when he was able to, "maybe on your bed, I think it would be easier that way." Finn raised an eyebrow at him in obvious question but helped him rise from his knees. He lead him back to his bed, lips finding his again. This kiss was more desperate, Sean letting himself try to convey all his desires and worries at the same time. Finn walked them back till Sean was pressed back into the soft bed.

"Touch me, I want you in me," he gasped as Finn ravaged his neck in biting kisses, stopping to look at him. Sean blushed but didn't take it back, holding Finn's gaze. "Please, I need you." And that set him into motion again, turning to the side to retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom. He wiggled his way out of the borrowed boxers leaving himself completely bare for Finn.

"I'll be gentle, but let me know if you need to stop or slow down," he instructed as he spread Sean's thighs, lifting them till he was folded in half. He felt Finn's breath ghosting over his already leaking cock, taut balls, and hole, causing him to shiver with anticipation. His tongue dragged slowly over him as a wet finger joimed prodding gently at him. Sean let out a panting gasp in response, turning his head to the side and into a soft pillow which he clung to.

"Please, more," he moaned and Finn pressed his finger in fully, moving it slowly as his tongue massaged at against the tight muscle. He pulled back to add another finger, stretching him more. The pain was just bearable as Finn began to scissor his fingers, making more room so he could fit another still.

Sean found himself grinding back on them trying to show him without words how ready he was. Then Finn moved them just so and hit something inside him that nearly drove him mad. And he wanted more of that addicting feeling.

"What is it baby, tell me what you want," he crooned as his movements halted, making Sean squirm. He pulled his hand away leaving his hole empty and clenching at nothing.

"Fuck me, please Finn," he begged his fingers clawing into Finn's hip desperately. Finn grinned and rolled a condom onto his thick cock, coating it in lube. He aligned himself and sunk into him incrementally, watching Sean's expression carefully. Sean felt like all the air had been punched out of him, as he was filled and stretched to accommodate Finn. He moaned and wrapped his legs around him as he began to thrust, pulling back slightly before plunging back in. They found a rhythm which started slow bit picked up faster as Finn found his prostrate again.

It didn't take long for Sean to reach his peak, clenching tightly around, Finn as he came loudly between them. Finn growled, fucking into him recklessly now as he spilled into him, cumming not long after. The stayed like that as long as they could before Finn had to pull out. He took off the condom tossing it in a small trash can.  
  
He returned with a rag and wiped them clean, well except for the paint still coating most of Finn's torso and arms. He didn't seem to mind though as he maneuvered Sean so he could spoon him, chest to back, arms surrounding him. He kissed the top of his spine, nuzzling closer as Sean drifted off, warm and sated.

  
He awoke to the smell of weed, sweet and hazy around him. Finn was half seated above him, a joint held lazily to his lips his other still billowing Sean's head. He smiled sleepily up at him, still giddy knowing this was allowed. He wormed his way up the bed, kissing the smoke from Finn's lips, who hummed, blowing it into the kiss. Sean came away breathlessly, the smoke almost completely gone by the time he breathed out.

"Sorry for waking you sweetheart," he drawled, voice heavy with sleep.

"No, I'm happy you did," he murmured as he tangled himself into Finn, who welcomed him easily. They continued to smoke, shotgunning the smoke between them with lazy kisses. Sean loved how it felt exchanging heated breaths full of sweet smoke till he was floating in their embrace. He left soft across Finn's face, his tattoos his scars, finally reaching his lips again, before starting all over.

Finn expression was lovesick as excepted the affection gratefully, like some part of him didn't believe he deserved it. And that made him sad and unreasonably mad at whoever had made him believe he wasnt enough. He couldn't stand for it and felt strangely protective of the older man. He kissed him with everything he had, holding Finn to him tightly, not releasing him till he felt him sink into him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you Finn," he told him sternly, looking into his blue eyes that swam with worries and doubts watching as understanding and hope washed them away.  
And then he was tearing up, face crumpling slightly as he tightened his grip on Sean.

"Thank you, Sean, you understand me without me even having to tell you."

"Of course, I think I understand, and we don't have to talk about, not until you are ready." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the finish line folks


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles, breakfast, and the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was stressing over it being too simple and expected but here it finally is

They drifted back to sleep for a few more hours before waking to the loud ringing of Sean's phone. He groaned and climbed his way out of the nest they'd made fo the bed. He had to search around a little till he found at the bottom of his art bag. There were 2 missed calls from Lyla. He quickly called her back.

"Hey, I'm here sorry I missed your calls, I'm okay, just fell asleep at Finn's," he rambled when he heard her pick up.

"Oh really? Well I'm glad you're safe just wanted to confirm that your show is at 5?" she reminded him, voice sounding just a little pleased with herself. He couldn't help but smile, looking over his shoulder in the direction of Finn's bed.

"Yeah, we'll see you there and afterwards," he promised, excitement overriding his nerves.

"You better, see you both after, we are celebrating!" she ordered before hanging up and leaving Sean in sudden stillness. He wandered back to the bedroom, finding Finn sprawled across the bed. He approached slowly allowing himself to take in his sleep soft face to the gentle slope of his loose limbs. His flushed cheeks, kissed by his lashes and his wrists and the curves of his knees bent just so.

He fit himself into the negative space around him, slipping his arm around his waist, as he curled over him almost protectively. Finn didn't wake but did sigh into the embrace, relaxing further, which made Sean's heart ache fiercely. He pressed a kiss to Finns freckled shoulder, feeling so lucky and in awe he could hardly contain it.

He stayed there a while just holding Finn, sleep seemingly no longer an option. His mind ran through all he needed to do to be fully prepared for the show. He knew he had hours still before he needed to be there, yet he couldn't help but worry. Especially by how little he was actually worrying, Finn's presence enough to make him want to forget about anything else.

But also, he knew with Finn, there he would be able to paint as he had the previous day. Only this time he had to focus on just painting and not allowing himself to get distracted like he had yesterday. Finn stretched in his hold, eyes blinking open to greet his, blue and cloudy with dreams, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sean smiled and released him at the same time nuzzling closer.

With a hum, Finn rolled and captured him in his arms, pressing soft kisses against his face. Their lips finding each other gradually, kisses warm and undemanding. They stayed curled, exchanging soft presses of lips and hushed words for a while more. Sean's stomach made a loud noise of complaint, causing Finn to pull away with a wry chuckle.

"What are you in the mood for love." He pulled away with a few more lingering kisses, standing and stretching, skin on display for Sean's eyes. He bit his lip, letting himself look his fill, gaze wandering over his sharp hips, lean stomach, and rosy nipples. He met Finn's eyes with his own hungry ones, to which Finn shook his head still grinning. "Other than me." Sean pouted, attempting to drag him back to bed, but failing as Finn pulled him up instead.

"I guess I could be tempted by some bacon as long as I get you for dessert," he compromised allowing Finn to lead him into the kitchen. Finn snorted at that and began gathering food from his small fridge, sending him a wink.

"Of course honey."

  
A delicious breakfast of eggs, bacon, and strawberries with cream, lead to strawberry kisses and cream being kissed off collarbones and eventually the bedroom again. Sean returned the favor, falling to his knees and taking Finn into his mouth. He was hesitant at first worrying he might be doing it wrong, till Finn cursed and thrust forward suddenly. He repeated the motion of his tongue, taking his cock further into his mouth.

He hummed, bobbing his head, swallowing around his thick length. Finn let out a desperate moan sounding so wretched it sent bolts of pleasure through him. A hand gripped at the back of his neck, anchoring him there spurring him on. He pulled off and lapped at the red tip in front of him, looking up at Finn drinking him in. He was flushed from cock to high on his cheekbones, biting at his lip and looking at him like he was his salvation. Sean pulled at his own erection, that had been straining painfully against his belly and the edge of the bed.

He teased the beautiful man played out before him, kissing and nipping near the base of his straining cock before swallowing it again. Finn let out a broken cry and tried to pull Sean off him as he climaxed. He stayed, taking as much of his hot cum down his throat as he could. Some dribbled down his chin as he had to pull away to gasp, watching Finn still blissed out, gazing at him with something like awe. He held eye contact, tugging a few more times before he tumbled over the edge himself.

He dragged himself up and onto the bed, laughing breathlessly into Finn's chest. He felt like he'd become addicted to this gorgeous man in such a short time it was giving him whip lash. Finn tugged his chin towards him, kissing him back down to earth, grounding him. He relaxed into Finn, head going a little fuzzy as Finn held him close. The kisses deepened for a moment as they tightened their hold on one another before they settled, pulling back just a hair.

"Thank you, Sean, no one has ever made me feel as special as you have darlin," Finn sighed, warm breath against his kiss raw lips.

"I love you, all of you, Finn. Plus I've been wanting to do that for a while," he admitted, flushing and looking down embarrassment sneaking in burning in his belly. Finn let out a rumbling laugh, hand caressing his cheek sweetly.

"I could tell, points for enthusiasm, sweetheart and I love you too baby." Sean flushed further, pushing gently against Finn's chest but his hold was strong. "Sean," he purred lips brushing against his cheek in an obvious seeking way. He resisted for a few seconds before giving in and meeting his lips because how could help himself. They kissed til they were panting once again and had to pull away before they got stuck in bed all day.

"I need to shower and run home for a bit before the show," he broke the silence, pulling back sadly. Finn smirked and followed him as he got up. Sean looked at him with a confused quirk of his brow.

"Oh, you thought you were showering alone," he drawled, mischievously tugging him to the bathroom hands roaming under the warm water.

  
He left only slightly after he had planned, Finn kissing him goodbye and promising to meet him at the show no later than 4:50. Sean had to stop himself from getting caught up in the look Finn gave him as he closed the door. "Bye love," echoing in his ears making him feel giddy all over.

The whole drive home he was in a daze, Finn flashing through his head. His easy smiles and tender touch, his patient guiding and constant respect that made him feel so safe and cared for. He couldn't wait to tell Lyla and his dad and Daniel, everyone really that he had someone now.

The phone call with his dad was short, but he felt proud of himself the words no where near as scary to actually say as he'd thought. "I fell in love with a boy."

"What's his name hijo?" was his dad's calm response.

"Finn, he treats me so well dad."

"That's all that matters. You tell Daniel?"

"About to, I love you dad. Thanks for always being so supportive."

"Of course, son. Good luck with you show."

He hung up with a smile wide across his face and dialed his brother.

"Hey bro, what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to say thank you."

"Huh, why?"

"You helped me get the courage up to kiss the guy I fell for. So thanks enano, you're my role model."

"What really!?" he gasped, cheering over the line.

"Yep, guess we both have boyfriends now."

"That's so cool, Sean! You should come visit this summer!" They talked a bit longer making vague plans for a summer trip. Sean told him good luck on his finals and Daniel told him to break a leg for his show before hanging up. It felt like some giant invisible wait had been lifted from his shoulders as he exited the car and approached the apartment. All was left was to tell Lyla, who he knew would be the easiest of them.

The second had entered he smelled weed and was greeted by Lyla sprawled in pjs across the sofa. He scanned the display, she had clearly waited up for him. He sat on the edge of a seat, as she eyed him suspiciously.

"You guys fucked didn't you." she accused which caused him to burst into a surprised laugh. Her hair was sticking in all directions making her look like a mother he'd never known.

"Good morning to you too, Lyla. Yes, if you must know, turns out he doesnt have a boyfriend."

"Hah, I knew you liked you." She handed him a bowl, a crescent of green left. He accepted it taking a grateful hit.

"He loves me," he told her in a hushed tone as he exhaled smoke.

"He said that!?" she gasped eyes wide. He nodded, smiling to himself. "I'm so happy for you guys! You said it back right?"

"Of course, what do you think all the mopping was about. I couldn't stand thinking I'd lost my chance with him with out ever having one. I think I was gone on him after the first couple words, how he looked at me. He's just so sweet, Lyla." he gushed to his friend as the passed the bowl back and forth.

"I'm so proud of you Sean, for letting yourself be vulnerable. I know how hard that is," she sympathized, eyes full of understanding. He let himself be pulled into her embrace, thin arms strong around him.

"Thanks Lyla."

  
They got up and fixed some food to eat quickly as they got ready. Sean put on a pair of black slacks and a dark red button down. Lyla met him in the hall to help him with his tie, wearing a sparkling blue dress that made her look every bit the fairy godmother she truly was. They grinned at each other as they left arm in arm.

Lyla blasted the radio the whole way, dramatically singing along til Sean joined her. They arrived breathlessly and smiling, his nerves a little less all consuming. And Finn would be there the whole time. He searched the parking lot for him it didn't see the familiar head of hair. Maybe he was already inside. Lyla noticed his hesitation and grabbed his hand leading him inside.

As they entered he felt the butterflies in his stomach pick up in their chaotic dance. What if Finn didn't show and all of this was for nothing. All the time spent preparing, spent running his brush over the dips and curves of his canvas, of his love. What if Finn changed his mind. All of those perfect moments would be all he would have left.

Then he saw him leaning against the entrance to the auditorium looking as handsome as ever. And his heart swelled and nerves calmed as the distance was breached between them. They hugged, Finn pulling him close to him, warm and real.

"I'm so glad you're here," he breathed into his hair, gratefully. They stayed there swaying in each other's arms for a few long stretching moments, before pulling back. Lyla gave Finn a hug and turned to Sean wishing him good luck and promising to see them both after.

The entered the room, hand in hand, easily finding the small raises platform assigned to him. Finn shed his blue shirt and dress pants, tucking them away out of view, left only in a pair of black leggings. Sean prepared his pallet and brushes only a little distracted by the view. Finn approached him, holding his gaze with a soft loving look that settled him.

"If we are all in our places, I think it is about time to begin." Ms. Ambrose called from her place in the center, of the large room, turning to meet all their eyes. Sean took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as the doors were opened and people began flooding into the gallery. He turned to Finn who was already standing before him, eyes peacefully shut and posture open in offering. He moved into his space, body responding to their closeness, and began.

  
He seemed to drift in and out off focus as he painted, the lines planned and familiar. Yet he still found himself adding new things, surprising even himself. New alien flowers bloomed along with the roses, bursts of yellows and purple, bringing new life to hollows between bones. He used gold and silver to making them glow and shimmer almost jumping off the skin.

The room around him felt hazy and far away as he painted, Finn's skin warm under his feather light touches. He didn't notice as people walked up to them or made comments on his work, too entranced by his beautiful canvas. Hours passed and he hardly noticed til he realized there was nothing more he could do, all of Finn's available skin covered except his face. He circled Finn, finding that he was satisfied with his final appearance. Finn stayed still but, opened his eyes, meeting Sean's.

"Ah, wonderful, looks like you've finished." Ms. Ambrose said approaching them. Sean startled, turning to her.

"Yeah, I wanted to show, how it feels to come back to yourself. The bones of who we were transforming into who we have to become to heal," he tried to explain, feeling unsure all of a sudden of his work. Finn grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly for a brief moment. Ms. Ambrose nodded as she walked around, making a few notes on the clipboard she carried.

"Well you've done an excellent job of storytelling, as well as showing a broad knowledge of anatomy and surrealism. You took some calculated risks and they played off, good work." She praised as she finished her circle. He felt the relief was through him and he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding.

Someone took pictures of Finn as he stood on display, truly the living canvas. He held back and let people look at his work for a bit more before turning to Finn and offering his hand to him. Finn took it grinning, coming down from the platform and into his arms.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you," he told Finn feeling a little fragile from the catharsis of his art.

"Oh I did nothing, sweetheart, it was all you." Finn deflected, voice soft.

"No, you were here, that was everything, thank you Finn." The emotion in his voice felt like it was choking him. Finn melted, moving in closer, eyes on his lips. Sean glanced around for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and surging forward, lips meeting Finn's.

"Now that's art," a Texan accent commented, as they pulled apart blushing. Cassidy, Lyla, and Hannah stood together, watching the two with varying levels of amusement.

"Hey Cass, Hann, Lyla, how long you girls been here." Finn joked, not moving away from Sean at all.

"Oh long enough," Hannah grumbled as Cassidy rolled her eyes, tugging her closer in a familiar manner.

"She means to say, we are ready to go when you two are. The booze ain't gonna drink itself." Cassidy soothed.

"Yeah, we gotta celebrate," Lyla insisted tugging at Sean and he followed, hand in hand with Finn.

  
They arrived to the warehouse and Finn went immediately to the shower, promising he'd return soon as the girls began passing out drinks. Cassidy pulled out a guitar and began strumming playfully as she sang. Lyla pulled him to the couch where they, cuddled together, sipping at the bitter brews. A few more people flooded in, a few he recognized from the previous party. Someone plugged in a soundboard and the tunes transitioned from soft melodies to bass heavy beats.

People started dancing as Finn came into view, fresh and clean. Lyla kissed him on the cheek, leaving him with a soft smile, joining Hannah and Cassidy on the dance floor. Finn loomed over him for a moment eyes full of emotion before, settling next to him. Sean kissed him firmly, as if to reassure him he was there.

Finn sighed against his head, putting an arm around his shoulders. It felt good to touch, to be held after hours of fleeting brushs of fingers and palms. The stayed there, getting high and watch their friends get more and more rowdy as the night went on. It felt oddly peaceful among the ruckus, like he was finally satisfied with this being where he was ment to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks, if you want more let me know there might be a band/festival au in the works. THANKS EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED AND GAVE KUDOS!! You guys are truly why this even happened or was completed. All your kind words ment so much thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, kudos and comments are appreciated:)


End file.
